


[利艾]来自那人的目光|YOUR EYESIGHT, EVERYWHERE

by lostacat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostacat/pseuds/lostacat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*微妙的stk，视线与视线的交错<br/>*中国语</p>
            </blockquote>





	[利艾]来自那人的目光|YOUR EYESIGHT, EVERYWHERE

[利艾]来自那人的目光|YOUR EYESIGHT, EVERYWHERE

 

他又看见那个男人了。

 

在正对面的位置上，拿着份晨报，但似乎并没有专心在读的意思。墨色的刘海依旧梳理得一丝不苟，黑色的西装也非常贴身整洁。还有放在一旁的公文包，哪怕隔着距离瞥上一眼，也能看出那是银座定制的高档货。啊，这样的家伙，为什么要像自己一样平民地乘坐新干线呢。刚换上立领校服，名为江莲的少年眼神停滞在那人左手手腕佩戴的卡西欧上，这样思考着。

 

他盯了好一会，一动不动，直到对方收叠起报纸时漫不经心地对上了视线，才慌乱地别开了脑袋。糟糕，脸一定也红了吧。跳下站后男孩赶忙用双手捧了捧有些发烫的面颊，自我数落地嘟囔了一声，急忙向学校赶去。

——那有些冷漠，却尖锐如刃的目光。

 

 

并不是什么了不起的事，却不由得变得在意起来。

注意到对方大概是在两周前。一星期五天的时间，早上七点，同一节车厢，不变的位置，似乎形成一种惯例。他不是在人群中特别突兀的那类，一眼扫过大概和普通的工薪族没有什么区别。但从细节上，却能读出男人别具一格的品味。皮鞋是上好的意大利手工制作，永远擦得锃亮发光。袖口和领带夹上镶着精致的纹路，是蔷薇吗，还是玫瑰？江莲不知道，但是比起手机或类似PC的现代科技产物，那人似乎更偏爱于利用报刊和书籍来打发冗长的乘车时间。像个地道的英国绅士，江莲默默在心里给男人下过这样的定义:

事业有成，高格调的品味，却甘于平淡的生活。

 

十年后的自己，是否也能变成这样的人呢。稍微，有些憧憬啊。

……

 

 

[那么今天也拜托咯，江莲。老头子我先回去啦。]

[包在我身上！开车时请注意安全——]

 

送走店长后男孩套上了工作服，开始整理起冷柜里残留的便当盒。周六在便利店打晚工是为了挣未来大学的学费，虽然苦了些，却也是除了念书之外为数不多有意思的事。比起宅在家里打电玩，或是在涉谷池袋漫无目的地闲逛，十五岁的江莲意外是个愿意为生活奔波操劳的早熟少年。

 

[找个女朋友什么的不是很好么？]好友阿尔敏不止一次地劝说[想独立虽好，但江莲完全没必要把自己弄得那么辛苦嘛。]

[以你的长相，会大受欢迎啦。]

 

[说的是你自己把，阿尔敏，我——可没有这个富余。而且得靠实力吃饭]言毕，男孩抬起手，得意地比划着上臂薄薄的一层肌肉。

 

[什么吗，还没米卡莎厉害]

[喂——]

 

 

不谈恋爱倒不是因为没有女性缘，（正相反，江莲在学校里属于受欢迎的那类）有个品学兼优的青梅竹马（米卡莎）在一旁虎视眈眈地监视是原因之一。另外，大概也由于江莲没有那么多闲暇时间。以及，一个相当晦涩、私隐的秘密。

 

他不喜欢，也不习惯，和人有肌肤之亲。

 

应该归咎于体质，哪怕是来自普通有人不经意的触碰，也能引起江莲好一阵的颤栗。（哪怕是米卡莎或阿尔敏）这样的前提下，交往几乎变成不可能的事情。

希望以后情况能稍微好转啊，念及此处，十五岁的少年不由得轻轻叹息。正在他胡思乱想的时候，门口的铃声响了起来。江莲赶忙深吸口气，笑容满面地抬起头[欢迎光临——诶——]

 

推门而入的家伙有张熟悉的脸，和衣着不整的模样。那个平日里像个绅士般举止考究的男人，现在压着一身地气压和酒味来到他面前。

 

[解酒药……]

[唔…好的！]有些慌忙地转身在柜台上寻找，身后的视线却愈发灼热起来。从发漩到脖颈处，被人用刀刃舔舐过一般。如果日本狼还健存的话，大概就正在自己身后吧。拿过药瓶和水，江莲乱七八糟地想。

 

[您，没事吧——不然我帮您叫辆扯？]

[啊，不用。]男人相当豪爽地一口干掉了药水，眼神的热度淡了下来，有些焦虑地抚了抚额角[在你这休息下可以？跟女人吵架的时候钥匙落在她公寓了，清醒点后我就开车回公司。]

[……抱歉发生这种事…]

[无所谓。]黑发男子牵过椅子，（江莲从休息室搬出来的）随性地坐下[用那样的眼神望着别人，却花我的钱。分手是迟早的。]

[不过，打这么晚的工，每天还能早起。作为年轻人而言，不赖嘛。]看着少年又整理起橱柜上的物体，(天知道男孩只是想避免过多该死的眼神接触而已)男人喃喃道。

[扶我出去吹吹风吧——]

……

 

 

几乎是不情愿的，手扶上对方的肩，男人将一部分体重托付给他时。江莲暗暗咬着牙忍下心头泛起的不适感，架起了对方的一只手臂。

 

他们坐在路旁，在这个点钟街道悄无声息，几乎没有形人。（因为是小路，车辆自然也少）孤清的灯光洒下，拉长了两人幽幽的影子。盛夏的夜风有点稠，带着些海水的咸。江莲缩了缩只着一件衬衣和薄外套的身子，看了眼身旁男人阴影间深刻的轮廓，是不习惯长久的沉默，也是出于好奇心作祟，忍不住轻声询问。

[您…您是怎么知道…]顿了顿，发现对方并没有厌烦的情绪才继续[我的事……]

[是叫江莲吧，书包上的名牌掉过一次。在座位上。]

[不是每天都在车上碰见么。一周五次，早上七点——]

[还喜欢偷偷瞄过来——]

 

[对…对不起！我…]脸一定又烧红了，江莲把头又往后缩了些，金色的眸子里满是尴尬和不安。

 

[小鬼一个。不过——]

[说起来——你也有，那样的眼神。]

……

 

 

接下来发生了什么，男孩的记忆有些模棱两可。但那一定是场再不愿重蹈的梦魇。

 

他记得被牵了起身，拉车着进了便利店一旁的暗巷里。反应过来的时候身体的掌控权已经脱轨——在那人手里。

他被按在冰冷的墙面上，粗糙湿滑的砖石把少年的下巴和肩头磨得发疼。鼻腔不自觉就带出了嘤咛声，打闹还没反应过来，身体却已经被束缚住了。双臂被反捆在背，外套在方才的挣扎中早已不知掉到何处。

不要…靠太近了…身子已经不可抑制地开始打颤，腰也开始脱力，小腿支撑不住地曲低。自觉现在的这副模样一定很蠢，用力地咬着下唇，手肘想要使劲。下一秒，却化在对方的怀里。

 

[你啊，不是一直在看我么？]男人舔起了他的耳背，湿漉漉的水声打在耳骨上，粘稠又色情。大腿被膝盖从后方顶开了，质地上佳的西装裤来来回回蹭着内侧的脆弱肌肤，痒得有些难耐。属于成年人的粗糙手指横过衬衣，纽扣被粗鲁地扯掉几颗，蹦蹦跳跳地滚到了地上，指腹探了进来，走过肋骨的位置，走过薄薄的胸肌，一路开拓着疆域，最后理所当然地摸上了少年的乳头，大力地捏揉了起来。

胸部的被迫挤压弄得江莲又羞又恼，明明是个男孩子，为什么要像女人一样被同性骚扰呢，自己又为何无法反抗？

 

[我…我是男性！]

[啊，知道的。]

[！！那，为什么——]

[眼神却像个女人。]

[什…我没有…]被误解了，被做着莫名其妙糟糕的事。这又如何是他的错呢，鼻头一酸，江莲几乎涌起了哭泣的冲动。

 

[谁才是stalker啊。啧。]

[很希望我这样做吧，小鬼。]

[得给你点——必要的教训。]

 

利威尔的胸肌更紧密地贴着他的背，手从乳尖上原路返回到肚脐那，调情般徘徊了一会，然后伸进男孩的下三角区。先是隔着棉质内裤慢慢地大片摸着，然后伸进去，掐起那年轻的性器。

[没有……不是这样的…呜…变态！]

 

借着指甲微微施力，利威尔把那尚且青涩的包皮轻轻扯开，被藏在里头的嫩芽就这么暴露在月光下。顺势用拇指和食指交替着捏玩起定投部位，不稍一会，效果就显现出来了。从未被这样对待过的性器一下子就站立起来，颜色很淡的小家伙，一看就是未经人事的姿态。

[你真有天赋啊，在被操的这方面。]

 

[不！唔……哈…那里，不要再碰了……]眼泪再也抑制不住了，随着身体的抖动溢出眼眶。男孩的瞳孔被水色镀上一层金属光泽，即使在深夜间也闪闪发光，此刻，却含着初尝情欲的懵懂[别…难受……肚子胀…胀……啊——！]

 

[以为结束了？天真——]江莲模模糊糊地听到拉链扯开的声音，还有那人魔鬼般的低语[我还没插你呢，猫咪。]

 

 

当硬物抵上臀部，在股缝抽插摩挲起来时，男孩眼里融开了绝望的暮色。

大概，会死掉的吧。

伴随着刻骨的疼痛，他这样想。

……

 

FIN


End file.
